Sweet Destruction
by Metafanatic
Summary: Everyone knows that Meta Knight has a sweet tooth for candy. But what happens when another knight with the same sweet tooth, and only one last piece to quench their hunger? Read to find out. IKE will be known as plain Ike in the story. Read and review!


**A/N: **This is my first one-shot so hopefully it's ok. I've been wanting to write something like this but I wasn't exactly sure if I should. So after my final decision, I give you this! Enjoy!

Sweet Destruction

It was a chilly, foggy Halloween night; the kids of the town running through the lamplit streets in their homemade costumes, carrying bags or buckets full of deliciously sweet candies of all sorts. As a few snowflakes of snow began to fall, the cold grew and quickly it turned from a few flakes through the sky to gentle walls of snow falling as barely a breeze made them sway through the air.

Lucas came home quickly, he merely in a ghost costume, he having not enough courage to look at himself as something frightening like a vampire which Meta Knight and Black Knight chuckled at as they saw quite a few kids running around with fake blood drizzling down their lips, their faces incredibly pale from a ton of face paint, and capes wrapped around themselves. Meta Knight and Black Knight themselves, had gotten a few buckets of candy, they both having craved the sweetness. Ness had soon followed not too far behind Lucas, he being in a Frankenstein costume.

Ness and Lucas quickly scampered into the Smash Mansion door, soon followed by Toon Link who hadn't done much but merely made him look like an evil version of himself which somewhat, and not surprisingly, frightened poor Lucas. The three boys were surprised to see Black and Meta Knight sitting across from each other, a huge mound of their favorite candies between them. A lot of chocolates, strawberry, and cherry flavored which happened to be their upmost favorite.

"How'd you guys get so much? We didn't even see you around." Ike asked as he and Sammy came in the door, snow piled on their backs and heads.

Black smiled, his eyes turning pink; he had his mask off, unlike Meta Knight who wasn't as comfortable with taking off his mask.

"We have our ways." Meta Knight nodding in agreement as he popped a few candies under mask.

"I hate it when you two say that!" Ike complained with a smile in his eyes.

As all of the Smashers went into the expanded Lobby, the lights went out and Master Hand popped in a movie that was actually worth watching for the adults but also not a scary movie for the kids such as...you know who...Lucas... As the movie reached half over, the two puffball's large candy pile had diminished to near entirely gone. The two knight's heads were stuck in the movie as they continued to devour their stockpile of sweets. As the TV scrolled through the end credits. Black Knight and Meta Knight were feeling around for another piece and once they looked at their pile, their eyes went and they stared at what used to be their massive pile which only consisted one last hard cherry flavored candy.

They both stared at it for a few moments before they both lunged and slammed against each other's masks, they both emitting a faint groan. All of the Smashers stared at them, the villains laughing, they obviously amused at what was happen. Peach and Zelda merely rolled their eyes.

"All they do is fight, now over a piece of candy? They just can't get any more pathetic than this can they?" Peach huffed.

As they both made an attempt to grab the candy, it went rocketing into the air. Meta Knight grabbed it and the villains, 'awwed' they obviously didn't want this entertainment to end so quickly. However, Black Knight knocked the candy out of his hand and the two knights watched it as it landed at the front door. They both narrowed their eyes and ran for the door. Black Knight managed to get ahold of the candy but in the process they rammed into the door, getting bowled out into the snow which didn't affect the two at all.

"H-how can they not be cold?" Lucas shivered as a cold wind reached his skin.

"I don't know, I think they are more focused on that candy than the cold!" Toon Link burst out laughing and fell to the ground, banging his fists against the ground, as he continuously laughed breathlessly.

The villains were all sprawled out on the furniture and each other as they were laughing their heads off as well. Black Knight and Meta Knight had both unsheathed their swords as they tried to keep each other from getting the last candy. As Black Knight led them over to a snow covered tree, they kept the remaining candy in the air as they smacked, tripped, and bowled each other as they both tried to get the sweet. Black Knight smiled behind his mask and riskily leaped sideways toward the tree's trunk and pounded it as hard as he could with his feet. The tree groaned and as Meta Knight looked up a huge pile snow fell on him, flooding into his mask. Black Knight flew atop the pile and grabbed the candy proudly. He fanned out his wings in victory and walked toward the door where the Smashers were watching the 'battle'.

"Dang it! I was betting on Meta Knight!" Dedede cursed.

But before Black Knight could successfully reach the door, Meta Knight burst from the snow, wiping away a few more flakes of snow off his now freezing mask and lunged behind Black Knight, kicking him down into the snow, the black and red armored knight face planting into the snow. Meta Knight laughed and grabbed the candy that had flown from the younger knight's hands and spoke.

"I'll take that thank you!" Meta Knight eyes turned pink and placed his foot on Black Knight's head and pressed, pushing the knight's face deeper into the snow.

As the veteran was about to go into the door, Black Knight jumped up and snatched the candy away from the blue armored puffball's hand. Meta Knight rolled his eyes as Black Knight fled into the air with an older puffball in hot pursuit. As the slammed into each other, the candy went sky rocketing which quickly caught the attention of the two. They both flapped their wings vigorously and as the candy was between the two waiting hands of the two knights, they locked swords and tried to grab the candy with their only remaining hand. Before they could grab it, a blast of air began to suck the candy away and they stared wide-eyed at what was happening. The candy went flying to the ground and into Kirby's mouth.

The two knights landed in front of him, their eyes orange with surprise. Kirby looked at them as if unsure of the situation. The two knights pulled their swords apart from each other, unlocking them.

"KIIIIRRRBBBYYYY!" Meta Knight yelled and immediately Kirby began running, and this time it appeared that his life really did depend on it.

Meta Knight and Black Knight chased him around the Smash Mansion, inside, outside, everywhere. They continued to chase each other even when all of the Smashers had gone to sleep.

**A/N:** Well...that's it...Hopefully its as funny as I'd hoped...I still had a smile on my face the entire time I typed this. Review please!


End file.
